


Counting stars (I only have you.)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Reconciling, i guess, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You shouldn’t count your blessings.Adam can’t count on Takashi to come back either, not after what he’d said.Even if it was all a lie. He’d always waited. Now was no different.





	Counting stars (I only have you.)

“ _Don’t expect me to be here when you get back_ ”

 

The words echoed in his head a thousand times over. Should he have said it? Most certainly not. He liked to pride himself in being the type of person who only took carefully calculated risks, someone who was in control. But emotions have a reputation for defying all semblance of logic.

 

 _One. Two. Three_ \- He stared up at the ceiling, the tiny plastic stars reminiscent of when he and Takashi first decorated. They were supposed to live together. They were supposed to get married, and live forever together.

 

But then the lab tests came. And both their worlds started slowly falling apart. Takashi threw himself into his work. He had only a short time, and he’d always wanted to see the world - and more. Whenever Dr. Holt’s research team made a breakthrough, Takashi was bound to have been involved, in some way. Adam couldn’t blame him though. The research was proving to be a helpful asset to many - Takashi’s altruistic nature motivated him further to keep up with it.

 

He loved him, and he supported him.

 

“ _Is that all you think of me?_ ”

 

He threw his head back on the couch, pressing his palms into his eyes, as if somehow the pressure would will the thoughts away. He _hated_ this. The suspense. The anxiety. He remembered the first time it happened.

 

The ER. The frantic paramedics. The erratic beeping of machines as he helplessly watched Takashi, passed out, being rolled away on a stretcher.

 

His therapist told him to think carefully about what he was getting into when they’d first started dating. He couldn’t care to listen. Honestly, he wouldn’t change a thing. Exept maybe that fight.

 

_____

 

He shut off the news, gripping the remote so hard, the holo-screen flickered.

 

What had he said!

 

He left for the mission and now he’s gone.

 

He’d told him so!

 

He’d told him so and he’d told him lots of other things too. Like how much he’d loved him. Like how they were basically over. That he wanted to marry him.

 

He threw the remote at the screen, and let the tears stream down his face.

 

_____

 

They’d told him he was a great teacher. He humbly accepted the trophy of recognition, and stashed it with the others.

 

They’d told him his research was astounding. A new era of long-distance imaging and communication, surely! He put the article away with the others. It wasn’t what he was really looking for.

 

They’d told him he was warm. He was liked by many, and was considered a friendly presence, always willing to _just help someone understand_. Schoolwork, of course. 

 

They said he had his head somewhere else, far away. He ignored them in favor of chromatically reorganizing his paperclips. It was something familiar for him to do, in a world of chaos. _Four- no. Start over. One. Two. Three, four, five, six seven eightnineteneleven-_

 

His breath hitched when he saw a familiar face.

 

Dr. Holt.

 

He’d never met the man, and oddly enough, his first instinct was to thank him for giving so much to Takashi. A chance to do what he loved, to be happy.

 

Maybe that was why his heart softened at the sight of him, rather than become angry or bitter.

 

Dr. Holt had something to tell him, and thanks to his purposefully elusive nature, had had a difficult time tracking him down. Adam immediately asked after Takashi, his blood chilling at the grimace he’d been given. He only handed him a small blue driver before leaving.

 

He stared at it.

 

_____

 

He’d never admit that yes, he’d actually waited despite everything.

 

Yet here he was, waiting like a stubborn fool.

 

 _One. Two. Three_. He counted the number of times he’d clicked his pen. He felt the weight of the stares. It... it was gonna be okay. When he’d made it to fifteen, he started over again.

 

The hiss of the automatic doors grabbed his attention. He searched the group coming through. Ah. Aliens. Keith. Three others. A...dog?

 

And Takashi. The love of his life. Standing there. He had a metal arm, white hair, and a scar across his face, but he was here.

 

He seemed startled to see him there. He couldn’t blame him. He’d broken it off, right? He hadn’t meant to though. He was scared, concerned, anxious, anything but truly angry. He hadn’t realized he’d crossed the room until his hand were on Takashi’s face, tracing his scar.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said, voice cracking.Takashi let out a sigh as he leaned his forehead against his own.

 

“Me too.”

 

Adam grinned through his tears. He had so much more to say. I’m sorry. I missed you. I was so worried. I love you. So many thoughts swirled around his mind. But one thing stood clear through it all.

 

“I waited.” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
